puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards
The are Japanese professional wrestling, or puroresu, awards that have been handed out by the Tokyo Sports magazine annually since 1974. The most publicized awards in Japanese professional wrestling, they are recognized by all the major promotions in the country, including All Japan Pro Wrestling, New Japan Pro-Wrestling, and Pro Wrestling Noah. The awards are voted for by a committee made up of people involved with Japanese professional wrestling, including reporters and photographers. After the winners are announced in the middle of December, an award ceremony is held in Tokyo in January. Voting takes place in rounds. In landslide cases, the winner can be determined in a single round of voting, however, if no wrestler gets enough votes, the award can be left blank and not given out that year. Most notably, the award for female wrestler of the year was not given out between 2004 and 2008 and again in 2014, when the committee felt that no wrestler had the necessary qualifications and the award for the outstanding performance of the year was not given in 2018 as the committee felt that no wrestler had the necessary qualifications. The awards have been described as "legit to a degree", but also with the goal of spreading them among different major promotions. For example, the award for the best technical wrestler may not be given to someone actually considered the best technical wrestler in puroresu, but to a top wrestler from a promotion that has not gotten any of the other awards. In addition to any special awards, there are currently seven active awards given out by Tokyo Sports. Active awards MVP Award Inactive awards Gallery |-| Ceremonies= TSC1.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1974 TSC2.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1975 TSC3.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1976 TSC4.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1977 TSC5.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Cerimony 1978 TSC6.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Cerimony 1979 TSC7.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1980 TSC8.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1981 TSC9.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1982 TSC10.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1983 TSC11.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1984 TSC12.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1985 TSC13.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1986 TSC14.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1987 TSC15.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1988 TSC16.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1989 TSC17.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1990 TSC18.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1991 TSC19.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1992 TSC20.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1993 TSC21.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1994 TSC22.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1995 TSC23.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1996 TSC24.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1997 TSC25.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1998 TSC26.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 1999 TSC27.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2000 TSC28.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2001 TSC29.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2002 TSC30.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2003 TSC31.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2004 TSC32.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2005 TSC33.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2006 TSC34.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2007 TSC35.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2008 TSC36.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2009 TSC37.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2010 TSC38.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2011 TSC39.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2012 TSC40.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2013 TSC41.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2014 TSC42.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2015 TSC43.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2016 TSC44.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2017 TSC45.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2018 TSC46.jpg|Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Ceremony 2019 References ;General * * * * * ;Specific Category:Awards Category:Professional wrestling awards